More of you
by CartoonJessie
Summary: A year after the explosion, Tarrlok confesses his feelings for Korra. But does she want more to do with him or not?


_Warning, the story involves smut! So if you don't like smut - don't read it. :-P Enjoy! This is my entry for the prompt "Frozen" of the Korrlok Week. The song is a rough translation of a Dutch song by Blof, called Meer van jou._

**MORE OF YOU**

_nothing has changed_

"You're cheating."  
"I'm not."  
A smug smile spreads across Tarrlok's face as he moves one of the Pai Sho tiles over the board. Korra frowns as she takes in the move that Tarrlok makes, and bows her face closer to the board, as though it will help her understand his strategy better.  
A feeling of contentment rushes over the former councilman as he looks at his young opponent. She is beautiful, and the fierceness with which she makes her move, only illuminates that fact even more. There is a fire inside her he is unable to ignore. It spreads over to him, puts his body ablaze – which is ironic, considering the burn scars that already cover a large part of his torso and legs.  
"Your turn," she mumbles and she focuses her gaze on the board. If she looks at him now, she will catch him staring at her.  
Even though Tarrlok realizes he should be paying attention to the game, he can't. For months they have played it. Every Tuesday. Since he returned to Republic City and lost everything he had worked for, he has only gained one thing. Her. But unfortunately not in the way he prefers. Not yet.  
Every week she makes the trip to his new place – an old warehouse near the docks. It's shabby looking on the outside, cold in winters, smaller than the other warehouses in the area, and a major setback from the villa where he lived before. But her company – if only for a few hours a week – makes up for all the flaws. He is so grateful she is with him, that she has not abandoned him after all he did to her.  
His heart swells as he stares at her face, which glows softly from the light of the fireplace next to them. He is ready for more, longing for a change from the cheerful banter and bickering they are now so accustomed to.  
"Korra?"

_and i said words  
that meant nothing to you_

Her name leaves his mouth before he has formulated in his mind what he actually wants to say.  
She looks up to him, her expression mildly curious, noticing that something is on his mind.  
He smiles bravely as her eyes stare into his. He tries to stay collected as he opens his mouth, ready to say something beautiful that will melt her heart, but the first words that leave him are not those he means to admit.  
"I love you."  
Her look changes. Freezes. Betrays nothing. She is sitting perfectly still. Not a muscle in her body is moving.  
Gulping, he turns away his look, ashamed of what he has just said. Even if it is the truth.  
Silently they sit opposite each other. Suddenly he hears her moving and he looks up, only to see that she stands up straight and makes her way to the door.  
"Goodbye, Tarrlok," she says, her voice rid of any emotion, as though she is talking to the spirit Koh instead of him.  
Bewildered she leaves him alone and his mind remains numb until his racing heart wakes him again.  
"Wait," he says quietly, but she is already gone. With some effort, he stands up and reaches for his walking cane. Limping, he rushes to the door. He can't let her go like this.

_but the sounds are what they are_

"Korra!"  
He calls out to her, grateful that the docks are deserted at this time of evening, and looks around desperately. There is not a soul in sight and Tarrlok makes his way to where she usually leaves her boat, to see her untying one of the ropes, ready to make her way back to Air Temple Island.  
"Korra, please…"  
She avoids looking at him as he moves over the dock, the sound of his walking cane hitting the wood echoing through the bay.  
Rolling up the rope around her arm, she pretends he is not even there.  
It hurts him.  
"I'm sorry," he says hoarsely. "Please forgive me."  
She tosses down the rope in the boat, not saying anything before she waterbends herself away from him.  
"Korra!" he calls after her, his voice desperate.

_and they will lead you to me  
not every time  
but this time they will_

As he closes the door behind him, he lets his back rest against the frame, wiping away the tears from his eyes. He feels like his world is collapsing and new tears replace the ones that are drying up on his left hand.  
Slowly he slides onto the floor, clutching his head in his hands, realizing he can't do anything to undo what he said. She's gone, probably thinking he is a creep for harboring these feelings for her while she was just being kind. She probably never even considered him – old, cripple, poor. No woman wants him – it was foolish of him to think that she might.  
A loud knock on the door scares him out of his wits and his heart nearly beats out of his chest – realizing that it can only be Korra.  
He crawls up and opens the door, noticing the tears on her cheeks before he notices anything else.  
"I froze," she says quietly, guilt swarming in her stomach as she notices his tears as well.  
He opens the door a little wider and she walks in. He sees how her hands tremble and before she can say anything, he takes her hand – forcing her to look into his eyes.  
"I am truly sorry."

_you felt the desire as well _

He startles as she suddenly moves her hand to his face, wiping tears of his cheeks with her fingertips.  
"Don't be."  
She flashes a brave little smile at him and he notices the butterflies darting through his stomach, making him slightly nauseous. The feeling gets worse as Korra suddenly puts her hands in his neck, gently pulling him down towards her level.  
"I was scared," she admits softly, her breath tingling against his chin, before she inhales and puts her soft lips over his.  
He tastes the salt of the tears she cried as she moves her lips over his, still holding on to his neck and he moves his hands around her waist, pulling her against him. Her body feels frozen and he wraps his arms warmly around her, which encourages her to kiss him with even more passion. They remain like that for a few moments that seem to last days instead. When they finally break up, Korra stares at his lips a while longer, smiling weakly. Her eyes look for his and she softly whispers: "I love you too, Tarrlok."

_and now that i see you  
i am asking more of you_

How he is able to look at her beauty without forcing himself upon her, is a mystery even to himself. She is irresistible, even more now that a blush has spread across her cheeks and she has confessed her feelings.  
"Why did you leave?" he whispers back, his fingers stroking the lines of her face, enjoying the touch of her skin on his, trying to memorize the feeling so he can cherish it when she's gone.  
Her hands slide from his neck over his shoulders, taking one of his ponytails in her hand and sighing as she stares at it.  
"I was afraid that if I told you what I felt, it would lead to… more."  
She pouts and Tarrlok can't help a smile.  
"It does not have to," he assures her in his low voice, willing to be a gentleman for her. After all, she is so young.  
He is surprised when her smile turns into one more devious.  
"I'm not afraid anymore," she admits softly, taking both his hands in hers and pulling him with her towards the fireplace. His heart is beating in his throat. She lets go of him and lifts the pai sho board from the rug as though it weighs nothing and sets it aside, before she returns to him.  
He is not sure what it is exactly that she wants until she sits down on the rug and pulls him down alongside her. A bit clumsily – his right leg is always rather stiff – he sits down besides her, staring into her eyes as he softly strokes her cheek.  
"Are you sure?" he asks her and she nods slowly, but with a pleased expression on her face as she starts undoing his ponytails. He does the same with her hair, running through it with his fingers as he tosses her hair decorations aside while she is still occupied with his.  
His gaze is soft as he admires her and when she spots his look, she smiles, playing a bit with his long, loose hair. For a few moments, they sit in front of the fire, just playing with each other's hair, before Korra moves closer again, kissing him and awkwardly trying to kick her boots off at the same time. Tarrlok notices and distances himself to give her some space while she does this and also kicks off his own shoes before he rolls over until he is on top of her, realizing that Korra's awkward blush is caused by the erection she just felt on her thigh. He scrapes his throat nervously.  
"If you don't want to, you…"  
She pushes her lips on his before he finishes the sentence, feeling the excitement build inside and kissing her with all the passion he has stored inside since his attraction to her first surfaced.

_just crawl under my skin  
and stay there_

It takes ages before she finally undoes the buttons of his short vest and he enjoys seeing her cheeks flush as she does it. He helps her by sitting up straight besides her as she takes off his vest, and places a soft kiss in her neck, causing her to moan as she seems to melt against him. His hands move underneath her shirt, and her lips curl into a laugh as his fingers tingle her stomach. They creep higher until he feels the swathes that tape in her bosom and eager to explore that further, he pulls the shirt over her head.  
Her entire face is rather red, he notices, and her hands tremble slightly as she puts them in his neck and kisses him once more.  
While she kisses him, his fingers run over the fabric covering her bosom, looking for the end so he can release her from the bonds. After a few minutes, his patience is rewarded and he finds said ending tucked underneath the edge. He kisses her neck again, slowly undoing the swathes until he feels her bare bosom against his shirt. Slowly he moves his hands over her breasts, surprised to hear her softly moan in his ear as he kisses her neck again.  
"You're beautiful, Korra," he whispers, meaning every word of it and Korra pulls back a little, smiling at the sincerity in his tone.  
"I never realized you felt this way about me," she admits shyly.  
"I always have. But I am sorry that I never showed you my true feelings. I did not think…" He pauses, smiling as he puts a strand of hair behind her ear.  
She takes his hand in hers and squeezes it gently, encouraging him to speak further.  
"I did not think you could feel anything for me. And I thought I could do without love."  
Her smile turns a little sad. "Can you?"  
Bitterly he lets out a sigh. "I just don't want to."  
They look into each other's eyes and Korra smiles warmly.  
"Don't worry, Tarrlok. You don't have to anymore."

_in exchange  
for my broken body_

He bites his lip nervously as she starts undoing the buttons of his shirt, afraid she will not like what she sees. But she knows about his scars. She has inquired many times about them in the past.  
He does not look at her face while she helps him take off his shirt and he gets worried when she does not touch him immediately after.  
"Tarrlok…" There is pity in the way she says his name. Compassion, too.  
He finally looks up to her, noticing her caring look is focused on his eyes as she moves her hand to his head and gently strokes him.  
"It's ugly, isn't it?" he asks bitterly.  
"Tarrlok…" She says again, her voice a bit more stern this time and she fixes his eyes on hers. "I feel pity for the way you just looked away from me. For your expression. Not for your scars."  
He is confused as she starts running her hand over the scars on his chest. He can't feel the sensation of those touches very well, but the loving look on her face puzzles him.  
"You are beautiful too, Tarrlok."  
She smiles warmly and he feels his lip curl upwards, surprised at what she just said, but grateful for it none the less. He grins broadly, even as she tries to kiss him, and they laugh for a few moments before Korra lowers herself in the fur rug again, allowing him to lie on top of her as they share another deep and passionate kiss.

_now that i see you  
i am asking  
more of you_

They take it slow and Tarrlok takes off her trousers and underwear first before he starts touching her in more intimate places – a little unsure if she has ever had sex before and afraid to go too fast and push her away. Korra seems to agree on that strategy and helps him take off his pants, unable to resist a smile at the sight of his bulge and when he finally reveals it, she looks extremely pleased with herself.  
"Don't look so smug," he says teasingly and she feigns shock on her face.  
"Would you rather see my pouting face then?" she retorts softly and he grins before he kisses her.  
Lying next to her, he startles a little when he feels her hand reach for his shaft and though she appears shy, he does not get the impression she is completely inexperienced.  
Realizing that it would be dangerous for him to enjoy this part too much, he slowly moves his hand towards her slit, smiling as she gasps for air underneath his touch.  
His fingers stroke her gently and it does not take very long before Korra stops him, and stops touching him as well. He raises an eyebrow at her and she smiles in an apologetic way, before she turns him on his back, and moves to sit on top of him, softly lowering her clit on his member.  
"Are you sure?" Tarrlok asks once more, his voice hoarse from anticipation.  
She closes her eyes and smiles, clearly enjoying the feeling of softly rubbing herself against him and all Tarrlok notices is how wet she actually is.  
When she finally takes his erection in her hand and raises herself above it, Tarrlok feels a little panic.  
"Is it your first time?" he asks her and she smiles a little sadly at him, shaking her head.  
"No. But it is the first time that really matters."  
They look into each other's eyes and Tarrlok can see there is regret about the past in hers, and he nods in an assuring way before she lets herself slide on top of him.  
The moment she does so, he gasps as he nearly arches into a sitting position, almost cursing at her for the incredible feeling it gives him. She moans a little as she repeats the movement, careful enough not to lose him while she softly rocks her hips.  
"Spirits," he groans as he closes his eyes. He swears that if she continues like this, he will not last very long. "Korra," he whispers, needing to warn her as she increases the speed so that it feels even better.  
"Tarrlok," she moans in reply, her eyes closed like his.  
He groans her name again, feeling his climax coming and unable to stop it. "Korra!"  
She suddenly gasps as she holds still, shuddering a little before Tarrlok feels her walls contract around him, moaning from the sensation.  
He firmly grabs her hips and thrusts in a few final times, releasing himself into her and continuing to moan even as he feels himself go soft inside her.  
When he opens his eyes, he sees Korra smile at him, her face and bosom a little red from the effort.  
"Good timing," she compliments him and he lets out a disbelieving groan – realizing that it had not mattered much or he had come before her.  
She lowers her chest onto his as he reaches up to her for a kiss.  
"Can I have more of this?" she whispers to him as they separate for a moment.  
"More of what?"  
"More of you."  
He smiles before he gives her another short, but passionate kiss.  
"You can have all."

**THE END**

_My first ever "smut"... It's about time, I suppose. ;-) If you want to read my (non-smutty) Korrlok stories, check my other two one-shots on or look me up on tumblr, where you will find a link to Madman, my longer Korrlok story. (Not finished yet.)_

_Feedback is appreciated!_


End file.
